Avatar: Returning Peril
by Talasir
Summary: A young 14 year old Airbender must learn of her destiny as the avatar, and stop a mysterious evil that has arisen in the avatar world
1. The Eastern Air Temple

_Intro_

_Water…_

_Earth…_

_Fire…_

_Air…_

_Long ago, the four nations were thrown into a state of chaos when the fire nation planed to conquer the world. A hundred years of war passed and no sign of an end was apparent. Then, out of what seemed like nowhere, the avatar returned and saved the world_

_A time of peace followed, and the nations helped rebuild each other with the help of the Avatar. Soon enough, the air benders were reformed, and there was four nations once again._

_Tragically, however, the Avatar passed away shortly after this happened, and so the Avatar cycle continued._

_Hundreds of years passed. Hundreds of years of peace and harmony between the four nations. The Air nomads grew into a great nation, but still kept to the old ways of the air benders in Avatar Aang's day._

_That peace, however, was not to last. Strange occurrences began happening that were unexplainable, but the all the nations feel that this may be the beginning of a new evil, and the Avatar must take charge once again and Save the world._

--

Naru sat at her desk in her cell, stooping over an old tome. A _tome. _

Nowadays they were called books more often then not.

The bindings were of stone and metal, the cover of leather beaten hard to make it stiff and ridged. An old earth kingdom emblem was set in the center, surrounded by gold rings. The pages of the book were yellowed and cracking, but the flowing script remained rich and fluid. The book was heavy, and one needed to use both hands and a little airbending just to transport it from one place to another.

Every single page was filled with the tales of past Avatars, including Avatar Aang and his victory over the firelord.

Naru yawned and her head drooped, her forehead coming to rest on the earth kingdom emblem.

"Why must I know all of this." She said to herself, "I bet I could think of a hundred things I could be doing right now. Iyasu does nothing but learn new airbending forms and get better and better than me. And I'm stuck here reading stuff about people that are dead." She sighed again, "History is so pointless."

She heard a knock at her door. She sat up quickly and pretended like she was interested in her book. "Come in!" She said.

Her airbending teacher, Yuda, entered the room.

"Naru? Ah, I'm glad to see you are attending to your studies."

Naru rolled her eyes, "Oh, I'm attending to them all right" And she slammed the book shut.

Yuda sighed, "Naru…" she began, but Naru interrupted her, "Master Yuda, why do I have to learn all this? It's not as if it's going to effect my life in any way."

Yuda put a hand on her shoulder, "Naru, it's important to learn about your ancestors and your heritage, it will help you understand who you are more, and how we got here."

"Fine," said Naru, "but why do I have to read every single detail of every single person's lives? How does the writer manage to stay awake while scripting this down!"

Yuda smiled, "I don't know, Naru. But as for the people, they had lives, hopes and dreams too, just like you. And you have no idea how important it really is. Someday soon, you will understand."

And she left the room, leaving Naru to sit in the darkness except for a candle flickering in front of her eyes.

Naru flicked her finger, and the candle blew out in a small gust of air.

Naru strode over to her cot and flopped down on it. It was late, and she needed her strength for tomorrow.

The moon was full that night, and it had reached the point in the sky where it's light could shine down through the little window in Naru's cell. She watched it for a while, the events of the day possessing through her head, along with plans of tomorrow.

Naru and the Moon stared at each other, the silvery-white glow reflecting in her deep chestnut eyes, until, without warning, Naru slowly slipped into that black void of floating thoughts and whispering voices that is called sleep.

--

"You'll have to do better than that, Naru!" Iyasu taunted.

Naru lay flat on her face. Iyasu had knocked her off of her feet with a complex airbending move.

Dirt covered her face and mixed with her tangled dark gray hair. Rage boiled inside her. She leapt up, dove to the side and sent a wall of forceful air toward the twelve-year-old boy.

Iyasu dodged it, twisted his body, and sent a small dust devil toward Naru. She jumped above it, wind gusting in every direction from the spot she took off, and continued rising to the ceiling. She spread out her arms and lets and caught herself in between two stone rafters.

"Not fair!" Shouted Iyasu, "That's not part of the dueling circle!"

A smile tugged at Naru's face, "Ok then, I'm coming down!" She set her feet against the ceiling and launched herself down. Just as she was about to hit the ground at lightning speed, she caught herself with a gust of wind and sent shockwaves through the air, which crashed into Iyasu and threw him to the ground.

Naru stood, feeling pride swell within her. But so fast that Naru hardly had time to blink, Iyasu sprang up and sent a curtain of air toward her, which enveloped her and threw her against the ground.

Iyasu jumped over to her and pressed the end of his staff against her head.

"Dead." He said.

"No Iyasu," said Naru, "If you would have killed me, you would disgraced your nation forever."

Iyasu spun his staff and held it behind his back, then strode away.

Naru sat up and pulled at her hair, "That's the last time I'm letting that brat beat me, no matter what."

She sat there for the longest time, drawing in the sand. For some reason, she found herself copying an illustration she saw in her history tome of Avatar Aang and his Flying Bison, which were now extinct."

She heard footsteps coming nearer, but didn't bother to look up.

"Naru?" It was the voice of an elderly man.

Naru looked up and saw Master Shiyodi, the head of all the airbenders in the eastern air temple, standing before her.

She got to her feet quickly and bowed. "Master."

Master Shiyodi knelt down and examined Naru's drawing.

"I see you have been learning something about the past Avatars." Naru respectfully sat down in front of him and folded her hands, "Master Yuda gave me a tome to read about some of the past avatars, particularly Avatar Aang."

Master Shiyodi nodded, "This is a good drawing. You have a talent, young Naru."

Naru shifted in her seat, embarrassed.

"Master?" She said.

"Yes, Naru?" He folded his legs and set his hands on his lap.

"Um, why is it necessary that I learn about past Avatars? None of the other pupils seem to be given as much to read as I have, why is it that I should learn more?"

Master Shiyodi closed his eyes for a moment, took a deep breath, then said, "You will find out in time Naru. And you are not correct, all of our pupils learn the basic histories of the Avatars. It is important knowledge to have."

"Yes, but" Naru protested, "I told something I have been learning to my fellow pupil, Seia, and she said that she had not learned that."

Master Shiyodi looked at her kindly, "Naru, it is not your place to question your elders."

Naru bowed her head, "I am sorry Master."

Master Shiyodi chuckled, "Ah, Naru. You are still young, and have much to learn. Do not fear the future, nor the judgments of others. You have a purpose of your own, a destiny of your own. But you must be patient. Things will happen in your life that you may question, but have faith, young Naru."

They both stood. Naru pressed her fist to her palm and bowed to the elder airbender, "I will remember, Master."

"Very good." He bowed in turn, "Farewell, Naru." He strode away.

Before he had gone twenty paces, he called over his shoulder, "And happy birthday!"

That made Naru smile. She walked off to where the other pupils would play airball.

When she got there, she saw that two teams had already been formed and the game was half-way in play. She also noticed, to her distaste, that Iyasu was there also.

She took a seat on a pillar that had collapsed, and all that was left was a squat stump of stone.

While she sat, she took some time to meditate. Clearing her mind and closing her eyes, she pressed her fists together and drowned out all the outside sounds.

She was not sure how long she sat there, but when she opened her eyes, the game was over and a few pupils were walking about, or talking with each other, or riding around on air scooters.

She sighed contentedly, got up, jumped off the pillar and walked back to her cell. While she walked the hallways and bridges, a few airbenders stopped to wish her a happy birthday, including one elderly female airbender who enjoyed talking about the day when she turned fourteen. She made it clear that it was an important age, and told Naru that she sensed that it would bring a great change in Naru's life.

After finally departing with the old woman, Naru laughed and shook her head.


	2. Questions

Naru was sitting on top of a tall pillar at the southern most end of the temple when Seia came running.

While she stooped and panted for breath, Naru jumped down thirty feet from where she was sitting and landed softly on the ground.

"What is it, Seia?"

When she caught her breath, she said, "Master Shiyodi wants to see you! He says it's important!"

_I hope I'm not in trouble again, _Naru thought. She couldn't even remember all the times he had summoned her because of some mischief she had committed.

Naru and Seia ran back to the central chamber where Master Shiyodi and the other elders were. When they got there, Master Yuda and all of the other airbending masters were there, as well as some of the more advanced pupils.

Naru felt butterflies in her stomach, and a dreadful lump rose in her throat. She walked forward slowly to where Master Shiyodi and the other elders were seated.

When she reached them, she pressed her fist to her palm and bowed.

Master Shiyodi got to his feet and spread his arms, "Naru, you have done well in your training, and the time has finally come for you to reach the next stage." He motioned for Yuda to stand by his side.

Yuda smiled at Naru, "Naru, you have been a faithful and wonderful student these years that I have trained you, and I believe that you are now ready to pass the critical stage in every airbender's training. Getting your tattoos."

Naru's jaw dropped, and she almost thought she would faint.

She cleared her throat, "Ma… Master Yuda, do you really think I am ready?" Her gaze landed on Iyasu, who had his arms crossed and a smirk was on his face.

Yuda set her hands on Naru's shoulders and looked into her eyes, "Yes, Naru. I do believe you are ready. You have trained well, and I think you are a very skilled and powerful air bender." She tightened her grip on her shoulders, "Are you afraid?"

Naru shook her head vigorously, "No! No, I am not afraid." _I really shouldn't lie to my teacher._

"Then welcome, Naru! You now step into the rank of Advanced Airbender! We are all very proud of you."

All present put their palms together and bowed to Naru. Naru felt her cheeks rush with heat.

Yuda motioned to a side door, "It is time, Naru."

Naru gulped, but followed Yuda to the door. After they went through it, they walked down a short passage way and turned into an open door, which led into a room with a stone floor, rugs on the walls, and many strange objects. On a pillow at the far end of the room was an old woman, sharpening a knife.

Naru thought she would be sick. "I really don't think I'm ready…" she began. The old woman chuckled, "Oh don't worry, I'm not going to chop your arm off." She set the knife down, "That's just for your hair."

Naru blinked. "My hair? You're going to cut my hair?"

Naru had let her hair grow out long, always refusing to get it cut so her hairline was on the top of her head.

The woman smiled, "Yes, otherwise we wouldn't be able to put your tattoos on. Now please, sit." She patted a pillow next to her. Naru reluctantly went and sat on it, lowering hear head. The old woman grabbed the knife, picked up some of Naru's dark gray hair at the front in her hand and positioned the knife under it. Naru clenched her teeth, and the old woman drove the knife up and sliced her hair an inch above her scalp. She then took a razor and shaved the rest off. Naru could barely keep calm, wanting to scream and pull away. But at last it was finished. The old woman gave her a miror. Naru took it… and screamed with fright. The old woman laughed, "You really shouldn't have let your hair grow out like that, or we wouldn't have this problem."

Naru touched the now bare part of her head, "Can I grow it back?"

The woman shook her head, "No, once you get your tattoos, you must keep your hair like that for the rest of your days."

Naru groaned and set the mirror down.

"All right," said the woman, picking up a metal utensil, "now give me your arm."

--

Seia strolled down the corridor, watching the birds flutter through the trees. She was on her way to train with her air bending master.

As she walked by the great arch that lead to the elder's chamber, she heard a sickening yell.

"Ow!" She heard echoing off the stone walls. She knew then that Naru must be getting her tattoos. She sympathized for her friend, getting your tattoos was never a pleasant experience, and always left you sore and your skin stinging for a few days afterward.

"Ow! By the Spirits!"

Seia shook her head, a slight smile on her face, and continued walking. As she walked, she passed Iyasu, who had a smug grin on his face.

Seia stopped, "What are you smiling about?" She asked, crossing her arms. Iyasu stopped in his tracks, an expression of mock surprise on his face, "What ever do you mean?"

Seia narrowed her eyes at him, "You know, it is not the way of an air bender to find joy in someone else's suffering. All life is…"

"Sacred, I know." Iyasu mimicked Seia's pose.

Seia sighed, "What do you have against Naru anyway?"

Iyasu looked away, "I'm a better airbender than her, and she knows it. I got my tattoos two years ago, I'm better than her."

Siea raised one eyebrow, "That wasn't the question."

Iyasu's head snapped forward and he glared at Seia, "She doesn't deserve more respect that I do! She's being treated like she's something special… getting more attention. She doesn't deserve it! She's no more special than you or me."

"Yeah, especially you." Said Seia. _No! Don't act that way… he's rubbing off on you. _"What I mean is that maybe she's being treated this way because she _is _something special, and we just don't know it.

Iyasu scoffed, "Special. Like what, the _Avatar?_"

Seia shrugged, "Who knows? The last Avatar died years ago, and the next Avatar in the cycle is an air nomad."

Iyasu's voice quieted, "The elders would know."

Siea, "Yes, but it's not our place to question them. If Naru _is _the Avatar, which is unlikely…"

"Highly" interrupted Iyasu.

"Iyasu… as I was saying, if she is the Avatar, the elders will reveal it when she turns sixteen." She bowed to Iyasu, "Good day."

Iyasu snorted, then continued on his way.

Seia watched his back for a moment, than continued walking also.

_Could Naru really be the Avatar? She has allot of raw power… and she has been given more history and information on the Avatar than any other pupil… there must be a reason for that. I don't know. _

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she almost believed that Naru was the Avatar. But for some reason she didn't want to believe it. If Naru was… than where would _she _be? If Naru was the Avatar, she would have to go to the other nations to learn all of the bending disciplines, and Seia might not see her for at least ten years!

"The next couple years will tell, I suppose." Still, she couldn't shake her thoughts.


	3. News

Naru rubbed her forehead. Getting her tattoos had _not _been a pleasant experience, and the placed where the tattoos streaked across her skin burned like fire. She was angry, too, that she had to get her hair cut back in the traditional style of female airbenders: the hairline starting at the top of the head. She shuffled down a hallway in the side of the temple that opened out to the landscape, subtle breezes flowing like wandering spirits through the deserted corridor.

Naru decided then that she would wear a headdress. She had seen other female airbenders wear them, and at least it would cover her bald forehead.

"Curses." She said, "I wish there was some way to dull the pain."

She turned into another hallway, then opened the door to her cell. The small room was without windows, but a melon-sized hole was in the wall that acted as a vent. The younger airbenders also used it to communicate, since the small tunnel carried sound very well.

Naru sat down gingerly on her bed, careful not to trigger any spasms of pain. She groaned, then took off her orange waist-band and pulled her sun-yellow dress off, along with her boots, which were brown but had a blue stripes down the fronts that ended in a point at the top of her feet, and the rest of her clothing. Then she picked up her water pitcher and poured it into a basin. She then took a rag and soaked it in the cool water, and rubbed herself over with it, sighing with relief as the cool water soothed her fiery skin.

She heard a light knock at her door, which she immediately recognized as Seia's knock.

"Come in," she said. And put the rag back in her wash basin. Seia cracked open the door slightly, then entered and shut it quickly.

"Great Moon Spirit, Naru. Don't go around in nothing but your underclothes."

Naru raised an eyebrow, "What's the big deal? It's not like I'm going outside my cell, and even if I did, we're all girls. Except for master Shiyodi."

Seia sat down on Naru's chair, "That's what I came to talk to you about." She picked at the wood of the chair. Naru emptied the wash basin through a drain at the corner of her cell, then faced Seia, "What do you mean?"

Seia looked at the wall, "We're expecting guests. Master Shiyodi says that they're from the Fire Nation."

"Good heavens," said Naru, "why would they come all this way, to the eastern air temple?"

Seia shrugged, "Master Shiyodi said something about a strange occurrence in the Earth Kingdom, and that the Fire Nation is being blamed for it. They're going to the air temples for answers, and to see if we can help in any way."

"What kind of occurrences?" Asked Naru. Seia threw up her arms, "How am I supposed to know? Master Shiyodi doesn't tell me everything you know."

Naru blinked, puzzled by her sudden irritability.

"All right, I'm sorry. It just seems strange. When will they arrive?"

"In a few days, maybe. The ambassador, a few members of the senate and the prince will be coming."

"The Prince!" exclaimed Naru.

Seia chuckled, "Yep, it should be quite interesting having them here."

Naru groaned, "Do you think my skin will stop burning and return to it's normal color by then?" The skin around her tattoos was an angry red.

Seia nodded, "Yes, it should be." She stood up, "I had better be going, Master Shiyodi expects the temple to be ready for their arrival, and that means allot of cleaning." She smiled at Naru, "Are you nervous?"

Naru shook her head, "No… well, yes. I suppose. I've been to some of the other Nations before, but I've never really met anyone from the Fire Nation. What with our history with the Fire Nation, it's sort of unnerving."

Seia nodded, "You mean when the Fire Nation wiped out our entire people except for one?" It was more a statement than a question. Naru nodded.

Seia bid her farewell and walked out of the cell. Naru rubbed her hands over her tattoos, trying to ease the pain. She sighed.

"Wow, the prince. I wonder how old he is, and what he looks like. I guess I'll find out soon enough." In her heart, she was actually excited about meeting people from the Fire Nation. She had always admired them, how strong and willful they were, and the fact that they could live however and be whoever they wanted. A pang of jealousy rose within Naru. She wondered if she had not been given to the air nomads, where she would be now. And that led her to wonder who her real parents were. Why, they could be the rulers of the Earth Kingdom! Or perhaps just commoners in the southern Water Tribe, or perhaps nobles in the Fire Nation. She wished there was a way she could find out.

She got dressed again and walked over to her desk, on which sat her huge history tome. She lifted the heavy cover open, and flipped to the middle of the book, where she found an illustration of an Avatar that was from the Earth Kingdom. He had lived about a hundred years ago. Naru read that he had died tragically at the age of thirty, because he had fallen prey to Koh, the Face Stealer.

Naru felt a strange connection to this Avatar, as if she knew him somehow.

_Perhaps it's because I've read so much about him, _she thought, _or maybe I'm related to him somehow. _

She closed the tome and rubbed her arms with her palms. The pain was easing slightly, but it still burned like the flames that burned in the Fire Lord's palace by his thrown.

She sighed, "I'd better get ready for the Fire Nation visitor's arrival." She said to herself, "I have a feeling these next few days are going to be long."

--

_Yay! Oh yes, since this takes place a looooong time after Aang, there are obviosly some things that are different in the avatar world, for example the Fire Nation has a senate! WOO!_


	4. Destiny Revealed

A northerly breeze was whispering through the temple's gardens where Naru sat. She was sitting among the yellow Sun Roses with a piece of parchment in her hand, sketching the large, fully bloomed flower in front of her.

The gardens were located at the eastern most edge of the temple behind the secret sanctuary. A few small stone buildings were dotted about in it, where a few nuns milled about, watering plants, moving soil, and other things. It was late spring, and everything was in full bloom. The bonsai trees boasted a colorful array of bright green and silver leaves, their twisting trunks reflecting the light like tempered gold.

The gentle wind buffeted the fragile leaves and petals of the flowers, summoning a chorus of rustling notes, filling the air with their sweet melody. Naru closed her eyes, lifted her hand, and breathed in the cool air, feeling it play with her hair and against her bare arms.

She was not aware of someone walking up behind her until she heard a voice, "It's beautiful."

Naru jumped, clutched her parchment to her chest, then faced the speaker. She was shocked to see a boy of about seventeen, dressed in the royal garb of the Fire Nation, with black hair that fell to his shoulders but was pulled back in a pony-tail, and bangs that almost covered one eye. He smiled at Naru, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Naru blinked, "Your highness! I had no idea you were here!" She quickly stood and bowed.

The Prince waved his hand, "There is no need, besides, I don't want to be treated like a prince here." He smiled again, "My party just arrived about half an hour ago, and we have been busy discussing lodgings and such with your Master. It was quite boring, so I had to get away." Naru noticed then that his left eye was a strange, brightly colored red. The Prince must have noticed her quizzical look, for he said, "Oh, don't be disturbed by that. Just a little defect when I was born. What is your name?"

Naru cleared her throat, "Naru."

The Prince smiled, "That's a beautiful name. Mine is Kazar."

Naru smiled, "A pleasure to meet you. I hope your stay is a pleasurable one."

Kazar dipped his head courteously. "So, what are you drawing?"

Naru held out her parchment, "Oh, just that flower over there. They are in full bloom, and I simply had to capture them in the pinnacle of their beauty."

Kazar studied the drawing for a moment, "It's absolutely perfect! You are a very good artist."

Naru blushed, "As airbenders, we are encouraged to take up many arts in order to improve our basic virtues. Patience, diligence, humility, and the like."

Kazar nodded, "I was never much of an artist, although I have always loved music."

Naru cocked her head, "Do you play?"

Kazar shrugged, "A little, and not very well." He smiled mischievously.

"Well," said Naru, "we have a whole building that is dedicated to the study of music, and we have many instruments, if you would like to see."

"I would love to!" Said Kazar with an eager smile.

Naru smiled in return, "I'll show you then! I hope the other people you are with do not mind."

Kazar huffed, "Bah, they won't mind if I'm gone. I'm not likely to get lost here. And if I did, I'm sure I would run into someone friendly who would show me my way."

"That you would." Said Naru, and began walking out of the garden. Kazar followed her.

"So," said Naru when the reached a small stone pathway, "do you have many siblings?"

Kazar chuckled, "That I do, three sisters and three brothers. All younger."

"Wow," awed Naru, "I would give anything to simply _know _who my blood family is."

Kazar looked at her, a sad expression on his face, "Oh yeah, I forgot that air benders don't really have any family."

Naru shrugged, "Well, sometimes we are orphans that are taken in, sometimes parents give us to the airbenders when we are just babies, which is usually to protect us if we are in some danger, or if our parents can't keep us. And then sometimes…" she glanced at Kazar, "well, this is kind of a secret, but sometimes female air benders will marry and have children. Any children born this way, though, must be surrendered to the practice of air bending without being told of their real parents."

Kazar gazed at her, "Do you know which category you fit into?" he asked.

Naru half smiled, "I'm not sure, but I think I might be someone who was born into another nation, and then given to the airbenders for my own protection or something."

"Why do you think that?" Asked Kazar.

Naru pointed at her face, "See how pale I am, and how dark orange my eyes are?"

"I do," said Kazar.

"I think that's because I'm from another nation. Probably the Fire Nation, but I can't be sure."

Kazar smiled, "It is a mystery. I can't really imagine growing up without knowing my family."

"My blood family." Naru spread her arms, "This, this whole place, everyone here, they are my family. Even Iyasu."

Kazar tilted his head, "Who's that?"

"Pfft," Naru said, waving her hand, "An obnoxious twelve year old from the northern air temple who thinks he's better than everyone else."

Kazar laughed, and it seemed to Naru as if he did not laugh often, and when he did he had to let his whole heart out. She couldn't help but smile.

"I didn't think airbenders had any distain for _anything._" He remarked.

Naru raised an eyebrow, "Well, you will come to see, I am not like others. Ah, here we are."

They stopped in front of a tall stone building which had a bridge extending out one side and connecting with another building. Naru opened the heavy wooden door into a brightly lit room which had a fire place at one end. About the room were a vast assortment of instruments. Lyres, erhus, ruans, pipas, yangqins, sounas, two large Gu-zhengs, a flat, harp-like instrument that laid on it's side, standing in the corner. Kazar's eyes widened as he took everything in. He walked up to one of the pipas, picked it up and began plucking. After he played a few notes, he held out the pipa in front of him, "Wow, your instruments are in such good condition! I've never seen so many in one place." He milled around, studying the various instruments and admiring them.

"We make it a priority to keep all of the things we own in prime condition," said Naru, "we take pride in our fine craftsmanship." Then she chuckled, "since we're nomads, we are always discovering new techniques and instruments, and spend our spare time mastering them. Why, that's all we can do to keep us from going bored out of our minds!" She laughed then. Kazar chuckled, "I always found your people so… oh how should I say it, mysterious? Always going where the wind takes you, no ties to anyone, no responsibilities…" he went silent for a moment, then said, "I wish I was an airbender sometimes. My home life isn't all that glamorous, actually."

Naru walked up to him and looked at him, "Why is that?" she asked.

Kazar rubbed the surface of a small stringed erhu. "Well, believe it or not, I'm not a firebender. _Every _person in the royal line, like, ever, has been a firebender." He stared off into infinity, "But not I. I'm sort of… looked down on by my family. I was denied my right to rule after my father, so the throne as gone to my younger brother."

Naru reached out to touch him on the shoulder, thought better of it, then put her hands behind her back. "I'm sorry, I had no idea." A moment of silence passed between them, then Naru broke it, "So, Master Shiyodi mentioned something about strange occurrences in the Earth Kingdom. Do you know anything about them?"

Kazar faced her again, pushing a strand of hair out of his eyes, "Right, that. Not really, people don't tell me allot, but from what I hear, people have been disappearing, and homes are being destroyed mysteriously. Apparently, the reason the Fire Nation got involved is because the people of the Earth Kingdom thought that _we _caused the homes that were being destroyed. We denied that, of course, because it wasn't true. Still, some of the people in the Earth Kingdom that have lost loved ones because of it are still not convinced. We are trying to perswade them, and I suppose we thought your people could help to calm the people, and help out those who have been orphaned, widowed, and stuff like that, since we are busy trying to solve this problem."

Naru rubbed her chin, "I see. Very strange indeed." They were both deep in thought when Seia came running through the door.

"Oh for the love of the spirits, Naru! I'm always hunting you down!" Then she noticed Kazar. "Your highness! Please forgive my outburst. Naru is somewhat of my charge and is always running off."

Naru scoffed, "Your _charge?_ What the…" Seia pointed at her, "Don't you dare curse, Naru. You and the Prince are wanted at the main courtyard right now. Come quickly!"

Kazar and Naru exchanged glances, then followed Seia out.

Naru grunted under her breath, "Charge. Bah!"

Kazar smiled.

They jogged to Master Shiyodi's central chamber, where he and several others from the Fire Nation were gathered.

As soon as Kazar entered the room, a burly man walked up to him, grabbed his arm in an iron grip and dragged him over to where the others were.

He jabbed a finger at Kazar's chest, "If you run off again, I swear I'll unleash upon you all the wrath of Sozin's comet!"

Kazar glared at the man. He eventually released him and Kazar ran his hand over his shirt, straightening the fabric, never taking his eyes off the man.

Master Shiyodi cleared his throat, then said, "Naru, this is Ambassador Sama of the Fire Nation." The burly man who had threatened Kazar bowed. Naru nodded in return, feeling a slight distain for the man.

Master Shiyodi got to his feet and strode over to Naru, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Naru," he said, peering into her eyes, "from what these men have told me, it seems that the crisis at hand is worse than I suspected."

Naru gulped.

Master Shiyodi continued, "Therefore we have agreed that we have no choice but to reveal the destiny of the next Avatar a bit early."

Naru felt her heart race, "Who is it, Master?"

Master Shiyodi gripped her shoulders harder, leaned in closer, and whispered, "It is you."

--

_Uh oh, look at all those strange chinese words up there! If you are wondering, most of those instruments are traditional chinese stringed instruments, guitars, flutes, harps, etc. If you want more information on them... well... why do you think we have Google?_

_SHE'S THE AVATAR?! NO WAIZ!! snickers_


	5. The Pressures of the World

Everyone was quiet as they stared at Naru. Kazar glanced at Ambassador Sama for a moment, the looked back at Naru.

Tears seemed to glisten in Seia's eyes, and she looked like she was trying to smile.

Naru gave a look of disbelief.

"You're pulling my leg, right?" She asked Master Shiyodi.

The elderly airbender shook his head slowly, "No, Naru. I am not."

Naru tore herself away from his grip on her shoulders and backed away from everyone.

"But, but I can't be! This must be some sort of mistake!" Kazar took a step toward her, but then stopped himself. Naru looked at him as if for answers, but Kazar just shrugged. Naru held his gaze for a moment until he looked away.

Seia walked up to Naru and looked into her eyes, "Naru, you know it to be true. You yourself have said that you have been given more history on the past Avatars, which must have been because it was necessary for you to know about them. About _your _past lives."

_Past lives… _Naru found it hard to believe that she had actually existed for thousands of years, since nearly the beginning of time. She shuddered. No, it couldn't be true! It just couldn't! All of her instinct rebelled against it, but somewhere in her she knew that they were right.

She took a deep breath, "Why now?" She asked.

Ambassador Sama answered, "Well, homes and farms in the earth kingdom are being destroyed mysteriously, like they were blown apart in an explosion. Anyone who might have witnessed whoever did it have gone missing, along with the residents of the homes. The Earth King is very concerned. At first he blamed us, but we are certain it was no one from the Fire Nation that did this. Some Water Tribe scouts came to help us in the investigation, and they found that the buildings were _not _blown apart with fire. That lead the Earth King to believe that the Air Nomads did it, but that thought was quickly discarded for obvious reasons."

Master Shiyodi nodded, "Yes, our people only fight when we are forced to. We never ensue war or cause it to begin. We are a peaceful people, preferring to help those who are victims of disasters and detaching ourselves from the world so that our spirits might be free."

The Ambassador nodded and crossed his arms, "Yes, I am well aware of your traditions, Good Master. However, this mysterious occurrence affects us all, and we must all work together to resolve this problem."

"Why does it affect us all? I thought it was only happening in the Earth Kingdom?" Naru asked.

"Actually, it has been happening in some parts of the fire nation too. Also the provinces and colonies of the Water Tribe have reported people missing also." Said Kazar, "Also, I understand that some refugees have been fleeing to the air temples, am I correct?"

Naru nodded, "Yes, you are. Although we have received none here yet. Some airbenders from the Southern Air Temple have been coming here as part of our monthly Exchange, such as Iyasu, but otherwise, no newcomers have come here."

Ambassador Sama nodded once more, "That is most likely because you are the farthest away from these occurrences. But we have found they are quickly spreading east."

"They originate from the west, then?" Asked Seia.

"Yes," Said Sama, "they started in the western most part of the Fire Nation, began spreading north and south, but didn't enter the heart of the Fire Nation, since we are well guarded and I suppose whoever is the cause of this realized that they wouldn't be able to get by us without being discovered. It seems as if stealth and secrecy is their key of fighting, whoever they are."

Naru was still overwhelmed by the revelation of her being the avatar, but she still tried to think of some answer to this problem.

"They could be from another nation," she said, "like, a whole new nation we don't even know about. Or perhaps a large gang of rogues that banded together and set up a prank against the nations."

Sama shook his head, "No, if that were the case, we would have found it out. No gang of the required size to pull a prank on all the nations would go unnoticed. I think the idea of them being from another unknown nation is plausible, though."

Kazar's brow furrowed, "But, where would they come from? The whole world has been discovered, hasn't it? They couldn't have come across the sea to the Fire Nation, there's not enough room there for en entire continent. If there was, we would have noticed it."

"The whole world has _not _been discovered, Kazar," Said Naru, "There is a whole other side of it that we know nothing about."

Kazar's eyes widened, "You mean the world is… round?" Naru nodded, "Or so I assume. It can't possibly be flat."

Master Shiyodi shook his head, "This is a waste of time. Naru, you must begin with your duties as the Avatar, and that begins with traveling the world to master the four elements."

Sama crossed his arms again, "There may not be enough time. If this continues to spread, the whole world may be in devastation before she even _begins _firebending."

"There is no other way." Said Master Shiyodi, "if Naru doesn't master the elements, there will be no way she can defeat this evil. Whatever it is. I suggest you continue your investigation, Ambassador. If you find anything, let us know right away. In the meantime, Naru will continue her training."

--

_sorry for the abrupt ending, people. I have become inflicted with the horrible, deadly, and painful mental illness known as Writer's Block. Oh noes! Well, I suppose it happens to the best of authors sometimes. auf wiedersein, folks!_


	6. Preparing for the Journey

_Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I kindof rushed it :D!_

--

The next few days were far from normal for Naru. No one treated her the same way, not even Seia. They seemed to respect her her more, but that only made things worse. They acted like at any moment she could strike them down with her awesome avatar powers, which was nice in a way, but it also meant that no one was friendly with her anymore, no one spoke to her in a familiar manner, and people sometimes even avoided her when she was walking down the hallway. Iyasu was the worst. Although he didn't dare tease her anymore, he always seemed mad when she was in his presence. Like he thought that Naru didn't deserve the power that she had apparently now acquired. He often glared at her for long periods of time, scoffed at her from a distance, or treat her with mock respect.

Not to mention her training began intensifying. Yuda was testing and challenging her with high-level techniques, which often proved impossible for Naru, or ended up the wrong way, or left her crashed against the wall. She was often haggard when she went to her cell at sunset, and even then she had to study history, culture and many other things. To, as Yuda said, prepare her for her journey to learn the elements.

Her only comfort was Kazar. Him and the other people from the Fire Nation had decided to stay on for a few weeks to observe Naru's training. Every day at noonday Kazar would come and share the noonday meal with her. He talked about his life in the Fire Nation, how beautiful the countryside was, and the different customs and traditions that his people practiced. In return, Naru shared with him her life in the Air Temple, the places she had been, people she had met, and the different customs that the air nomads practiced. Kazar was the only one who treated her like a normal person, and she and him soon became fast friends, despite the difference in their ages.

During one of these times, Kazar told Naru that, because of his lack of firebending, he had trained with a master swordsman for several years, and had been given his very own sword. At Naru's request, he showed it to her. It was long, about only a foot shorter than Kazar was tall, but it was light. The straight, double edged blade was a bright silver, almost white, the square hilt guard was made of solid gold with the royal crest etched into it. The grip was wrapped in a thin layer of black leather, and the pommel was In the shape of a blooming flower with a small ruby in the center. Down the blade was etched a symbol of a lithe, flaming dragon.

Naru thought she had never seen anything more beautiful. Kazar handed it to her, and she gingerly picked it up, wrapping her right hand on the hilt and putting her left hand under the middle of the blade. She looked at it up and down.

"Wow, it must have cost a fortune,"

"When my master thought that I was ready to have my own sword, he said that it would be a part of myself, and therefore it must suit me and my unique fighting style. My father pulled a few strings, and managed to get me the metal that my sword is made out of," He took the sword back and knocked on the blade with his knuckles, "moon steel. The metal is a mixture of the crystal from the crystal caves of Old Ba Sing Se, the ancient city deep beneath the palace in the capitol, and dragon bones. After the metal was tempered several times, it was taken to the Spirit Oasis in the North Pole, still hot, and cooled off in the water of the Oasis. The water turned the steel this white color, and then the sword was fitted with it's hilt. It's an amazing process. I actually got to see it taken to the Spirit Oasis."

He looked at Naru, "My goodness, it's cold there. Definitely not like the Fire Nation. In any case, it was amazing to watch the water turn the blade white, and I can't even begin to describe what an honor it was to receive the finished sword." He pointed it upward so the white steel caught the sun's light, "I've had it for a few years now. It is my most prized possession."

Naru smiled, "It is indeed a work of art. In Air Nomad culture, we try to detach ourselves from worldly possessions, and only keep what we need to better ourselves spiritually. In this way, we stay humble and it also makes it easier for us to travel, as we do not need to pack as many things."

Kazar slid his sword into it's black and silver scabbard, and looked at it for a moment, "It must be difficult. You are going to be traveling a lot more now." He said.

Naru looked down at her feet, "I know. I'm still having a hard time grasping that I am the _Avatar. _It's amazing, and terrible at the same time."

Kazar put a hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes, "Naru, you have been destined with an incredible burden, but don't be discouraged. Just because we have just recently found out who you really are, doesn't changed who you have grown to be. And I want you to know that I will always be your friend, no matter what happens or what you become."

Naru smiled at him, "Thank you Kazar, that means allot." Then her smile faded, "I wish that… I wish that you could come with me on my journey."

Kazar nodded, "I wish I could to, but I don't think they would allow me. Besides, I've learned my lesson from going to the North Pole, and I wouldn't dare spend more than a week in a place so cold."

Naru chuckled, "Well, I hope we meet again someday?"

Kazar cocked his head, "Hey, you aren't leaving right now, so let's not say our goodbyes yet. But yes, I hope we meet again. I will even take pains to find you."

That made Naru smile again. And through the rest of the day, she was happy.


	7. The Departure

Naru sat on the edge of her bed, staring at the floor, tears threatening to fall. This was her last day. Her last day at the temple, the last day she would talk with her friends, the last day she would be here until she was done with her journey.

The last day she would see Kazar. In all her life, she had never had a better friend. Besides Seia that is. Certainly never a friend that was a guy, though.

She looked at the backs of her hands. The redness of her skin which had been acquired when she first got her tattoos was now completely gone, as well as the soreness.

An anger began burning within her chest. She clenched her fists and closed her eyes, tears pressing against the lids. The flame of her anger rose into her head and drowned out her senses. She opened her eyes and glared at her fists. A faint white light seemed to emanate from them, growing brighter. Before it got to bright though, Naru realized what was happening and calmed herself. The glowing ceased.

She blinked and stared at the backs of her hands, wondering what had just happened.

"That's called the Avatar State." Said Seia, who was leaning against the jam of the door to Naru's cell. Naru had not noticed she was there. She looked at her.

"What is it?" She asked Seia.

Seia came and sat down next to her, "It's a defense mechanism, usually activated when you feel extreme anger or sadness. It's designed to empower you with all of the knowledge, skills and power of all the past avatars. I myself do not know much about it, but I'm sure you will learn more about it on your journey."

Naru looked back at her hands, "Is it dangerous?"

Seia chuckled, "Very, to the people around you. If you trigger the Avatar State when you are fighting, it could hurt both your enemies and the people fighting along side you. So you should be careful. Every single past avatar that has _ever _existed has channeled their energy into your body, so you will be able to do incredible things, things that you would never be able to do normally, even with a hundred years of training."

"Is there a way I can control it?" Naru asked.

Seia's brow furrowed, "I'm not really sure. I would think so, but I'm not really sure how it would work."

Seia stood, "Come on, they are waiting for you."

Naru reluctantly got up and followed her, still staring at the arrows on the backs of her hands.

They walked all the way out to the main courtyard, where everyone from the air temple, including the people from the Fire Nation, were gathered. As Naru entered the courtyard, everyone fixed their gazes on her. She walked toward them. Yuda stepped in front of her and gave her a hug, holding her close.

"I am so very proud of you, Naru," said Yuda, stroking her hair. Naru returned the hug and said, "Thank you, Sifu Yuda. I will never ever forget you," she pulled away from their embrace gently and looked at her teacher, "You have been so kind to me. I am forever in your debt. You… you have been like a mother to me, and I shall never ever forget you."

Yuda nodded, a single tear running down her cheek. She hugged Naru again, then let her go. Naru approached Ambassador Sama, who said, "Two of my finest firebenders will accompany you to the South Pole, then will return to me. We wish you a safe journey, Avatar." He bowed to her. Naru bowed in return.

Seia came up to her, "I will also be going with you, as well as my Master. We will stay with you throughout your training, no matter how long it takes."

Naru felt a pang of pain in her heart. Seia had done a very hard thing by volunteering to accompany Naru throughout her training. A very kind thing, too. She would leave behind her home, just to make sure Naru was safe.

Naru tried to push back the tears as she said, "Thank you, Seia. You don't know what this means to me."

Seia hugged her.

Then Naru turned to Kazar. He stood with his hands clasped behind his back and a stern expression on his face.

"I hope you have a safe journey, Naru, and I hope that we shall meet again."

Naru nodded, then, almost against her will, she threw her arms around him. He seemed surprised at first, then gently wrapped his arms around her too, holding her close.

"I'll miss you, Kazar." Said Naru, not able to hold back the tears any longer, "You have been such a good friend to me. I'll miss you so much."

Kazar hugged her a little tighter, "I'll miss you too, Naru. I know you will become the greatest Avatar that ever lived, and I am so honored just to even know you."

Naru pulled away from him and held him in her gaze for a moment. He smiled.

Then she turned away. Two tall firebenders in full uniform, Seia, and her master followed her.

There was a path winding down the side of the mountain, leading to the bottom, and then wound a secret and narrow path through the rest of the mountains.

As Naru and the others walked out the main gate of the temple, Naru stopped. She turned and looked at Kazar for one last time. He nodded and smiled at her.

Something passed between them for a moment, then Naru turned and again faced the road. A tear rolled down her cheek.

Then she took the fateful step forward, into an unknown future, unknown roads, unknown trials and tribulations, not knowing if she would succeed or fail. The step forward, the step that would lead her to her destiny.

The last thing in her mind was an image of Kazar, smiling at her.

Before nightfall they reached the south-west shore of the island. Beyond the ocean they would sail on an Earth Kingdom Junk, (Note to reader: this is a type of Chinese boat, often used for trade, transport or sometimes war if needed.), to an island to the south-west. They would cross that island, then sail to yet another island, and then another after that. Then they sailed a little more south straight to the Southern Water Tribe.

The Junk was a tall vessel with a dark red hull and a gray-green sail. The small Earth Kingdom town's port where the Junk was located was bustling with activity. Men were loading crates and barrels of supplies onto the ship, whilst others were making sure everything on the ship was in working order, whilst still others were shouting orders at them.

Naru had been to Earth Kingdom villages just like this one before, but never as someone of great importance. The firebenders who were accompanying her were speaking to the captain and first mate of the ship, haggling a price to get them to the next island. Seia and Naru were sitting on a crate, watching all of the happenings. Seia nudged Naru with her elbow and pointed, "Look Naru, a pirate ship!" Naru looked at the small ship she was pointing at. It was unlike the other ships that were in the port. It had two rows for cannons in the hull for one thing, but it also had a black flag with a skull and crossbones that was fluttering in the wind on the top of the main mast.

Naru started to feel afraid, "Do you think they're friendly?"

Seia shrugged, "I don't see any other reason for them to be in port here. They must just be trading."

Naru chuckled slightly, "Trading things that they stole."

"Lets go check it out!" Said Seia, and got up off the crate and began walking toward the ship. Naru followed, still unsure.

There was a gang plank that led into the cargo area of the ship, which was lit with lanterns. Seia and Naru walked across the gang plank and into the ship, where there were shelves, chests, and barrels filled with unusual and eye catching things. Naru stood for a moment, looking around, while Seia walked to a shelf that was filled with scrolls. Naru was startled when she heard a voice; "Why, welcome, young travelers!" Naru turned and saw a man with a large tri-cornered hat with a blue plume sticking out of it, and dressed in a long green coat with brass buttons.

He smiled, exposing rows of pearl-white teeth and one that was of bright gold, "Thar be anything that you ladies be looking fer in particular?" He asked in a kindly tone.

Naru smiled nervously, "No, we're just browsing, thank you."

The pirate grinned again, then walked to his counter and began counting gold, silver and bronze coins that were littered about it.

Naru walked over to where Seia was sitting, reading a scroll. She sat down next to her.

"Check this out, Naru," Said Seia, handing the scroll to Naru. She took it. It was a scroll that told how Avatar Aang defeated the Fire Lord so many years ago. It had an illustration of a giant lion-turtle, floating in the ocean. In front of him was a cliff with a tiny person standing on it, facing the creature.

"Neat," said Naru, and handed the scroll back to Seia. Seia pointed at the scroll, "It says here he used something called 'Spirit Bending', which is some way to bend another person's spirit, changing it's make-up entirely. Avatar Aang used it to take the Fire Lord's firebending away."

Naru nodded, then reached for another scroll on the shelf and opened it. Instead of words, it had sequencing drawings of some kind of bending move. The person in the illustration didn't seem to be bending anything, though. It looked vaguely like waterbending, but Naru wasn't sure. She showed it to Seia.

"I have no idea what they are doing in this," admitted Seia, "It could probably just be a fighting style for non-benders."

Naru nodded. After looking around a little while longer, they walked off of the pirate ship.

"Have ye a nice day, ladies!" called the pirate that Naru had spoken to earlier. Naru waved at him, then walked down the gangplank.

Naru's firebender escorts had just settled on a price for transporting them, and were shaking hands with the captain. Seia's master came up to Naru and Seia, "We've just settled on a price. Get on board."

They walked up the gangplank of the Junk and stood by it for a moment, until finally everyone and everything was onboard.

The captain began shouting orders at the crew, and they began hoisting the sail, raising the anchor, and running about doing everything else that must be done for a ship to leave harbor.

The captain walked up to Seia and Naru. He wore a large belt studded with gold dots, heavy leather boots and vest, dark green pants that fell to his feet and a dark green shirt that left his arms bare. He bowed to Naru, "Avatar Naru, it is an honor to have you aboard my humble vessel. I understand you are heading to the South Pole to learn waterbending."

Naru nodded, "Thank you, and yes, I am. Word came to my people about some strange disturbances here in the Earth Kingdom, and I have come to set things right." Naru felt her heart rise into her throat as she said that, still unsure if she would actually be able to save everyone from what was happening.

The captain dipped his head in a nod, "Yes, we are very grateful. If there is anything you need, just let us know." He bowed, and Naru dipped her head in return.

Seia looked at Naru after the captain had strode away, "Are you ok? Your face is red."

Naru put her hands on her cheeks, "I… I guess I'm just nervous. I don't know if I'll be able to do this."

Seia put an arm around her shoulder, "Don't worry, whatever happens, I'll be here for you."

Naru smiled at her, "Thanks, Seia."

After a final order from the captain, the gangplank was raised into the deck, ropes were unfastened, and the Junk began moving away from the wharf. Oars protruded from the side of the boat, dipped into the water, then moved back in a single movement, pushing the boat farther out into the ocean.

Returning Peril


End file.
